1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to swimming pool apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for a swimming pool ladder having a plurality of rung anchors permanently affixed onto a pair of parallel side rails for mounting rungs thereon and intended to support the body weight of bathers climbing into and out of a large capacity above-the-ground swimming pool.
2. Background Art
The prior art is directed to methods and apparatus for ladders typically used in large capacity above-the-ground swimming pools for facilitating entry into and egress from the swimming pool.
Above-the-ground swimming pools for use by adults and children alike have become very popular in recent years. These pools are typically erected, for example, in the back yard of a residence and typically have the capacity to hold over one-thousand gallons of water. Above-the-ground swimming pools of this size typically can accommodate several adults and children at any one time. Several types of above-the-ground large capacity swimming pools are known in the art. For example, one style of older swimming pool is comprised of a circular metal boundary or wall that requires reinforcing to withstand the lateral component of force caused by the water volume. Another type of an above-the-ground swimming pool is one that utilizes a circular frame comprised of spaced rigid stanchions employed for supporting a plastic polymer liner, such as polyvinylchloride, utilized to contain the volume of water. A third type of swimming pool is one that includes single or multiple inflated air chambers that vertically support the sidewall of a plastic polymer liner as the swimming pool is filled with water.
Each of these large capacity above-the-ground swimming pools requires a means for conveniently entering and exiting the swimming pool so as not to damage the support structure or sidewall of the swimming pool. The method employed in the prior art to enter and exit the pool has been a ladder designed for such use. These ladders can be comprised of metallic supports and plastic components, be lightweight and high strength. This type of ladder typically used in a swimming pool has been known in the past. An example of this type of ladder includes a pair of uprights having a means for attaching a plurality of rungs there between.
In the example being described, a pair of metallic uprights each have a recess on their edges at the location where the step rungs are to be attached. This task is achieved by press drawing the uprights resulting in two opposite and arched recesses separated by two opposite ridges. Two plastic split sleeves are attached on the uprights in each opposite recess by hand threading them onto the uprights. The sleeves are open on one of their generating lines and the opposite generating line has a reduction in thickness. This design creates a plastic hinge affect which allows the sleeve to open to attach it crossways to the upright. In the threading operation of the split sleeve onto the upright (at the location of the recess formed on the upright), a protrusion is fitted in the split sleeve which matches the inside of the split sleeve to the recess on the uprights. This feature enables the split sleeve to achieve a grip (as well as proper location) which prevents coaxial displacement of the split sleeve on the metallic upright and ensures that all rungs will be parallel to each other.
A rung of the ladder is supported and held on the split sleeve by and at its ends. The rung includes two tubular sleeves or tunnels having uninterrupted inner surfaces on these ends which rest on a lower flange of the outer edge of the split sleeve. This attachment in turn keeps the sleeve tightly applied against the upright. To prevent accidental upward displacement of the rung once it is attached, an elastic finger finished with an outer conical rib has been fitted on the edge of the sleeve. The conical rib catches on the edge of the tubular sleeve of the rung to prevent upward displacement of the rung.
This ladder typically designed for use with a swimming pool is characteristic of the current state of the art. Notwithstanding the above described rung sections of the ladder can be assembled without use of tools and fasteners, it is noted that each individual split sleeve must be hand threaded along the entire length of the corresponding metallic upright and positioned over the corresponding recess formed in the upright. Thereafter, each metallic upright with the split sleeves attached thereto must be passed through each corresponding tubular sleeve on each rung in order to assemble the ladder. This results in a time consuming process requiring some physical exertion and patience to achieve assembly.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a swimming pool ladder typically used with a large capacity above-the-ground swimming pool and having a first ladder section and a second ladder section where the second ladder section is inserted into the swimming pool, each ladder section including two pairs of J-shaped side rails each having a plurality of rung anchors permanently affixed thereto, the rung anchors each comprising coplanar surfaces and a load bearing flange each of which corresponds to and cooperates with the construction of each corresponding rung, each rung being conveniently assembled to and disassembled from the corresponding rung anchor with a plurality of slotted retainer pins, the ladder further including a top platform and safety handrails for use by a bather.